


She

by IndigoMay



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/pseuds/IndigoMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets girlfriendzoned. He promptly regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

She was laughing. He watched as her head tilted back and her eyes shut.

“This is _such_  a good book,” she said, turning to him, that smile on her face. “Thanks for lending it to me.”

“No problem.” He stopped himself from bouncing his leg. That would look lame. He’d never seen her hanging out with a gu alone...that had to mean she was single, right? Even though she hung out with Noah Carver and Troy Burrows. And Jake Holling, too, but everyone knew that he and Gia Moran were dancing around each other.

So that meant Emma was single, and man, he wanted a date. She was really hot, and she was a biker, man, she had to have really strong legs. Maybe he’d even be her first. He’d never heard of her dating a guy.

“Hey, listen, Emma,” he said, leaning in close. “Are you free on Friday?”

Emma went stiff. “No.”

He blinked. That had been unexpected. “How come?”

“I’m spending time with Gia.” She drew away, putting the book on the table and grabbing her bag.

“Pretty sure Gia won’t mind if you miss _one_ girl’s night,” he said, stepping closer. Emma scowled and jerked away. “Come on, don’t be like that.”

“I thought that you were an actually cool guy,” Emma snapped. “And instead, you were just trying to get in my pants. Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Oh, come _on_ , baby-”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Gia Moran said, and he froze.

Look. You did _not_ fuck with Gia Moran. She could kill you with a look, much less actually _moving_. And she sounded _pissed_. He couldn’t figure out why, though. Wouldn’t she not want a third wheel on her dates?

“Hey, Gia,” Emma said brightly, walking around him. “You finish early?”

“Noah realized that Jake and I were in the computer lab and promptly came to the rescue,” Gia said, rolling her eyes. “Luckily, he got there before Jake smashed a computer.”

What kind of kinky sex were they _having_?

“And then Jake protested that it was only the one time,” Emma said, laughing. “And they bickered?”

“Troy cut them off, actually,” Gia said. “None of us realized why until _Jordan_ walked past.”

Jordan? The Ranger faker?

“He’s so _bad_ ,” Emma giggled. “Bets that we’ll need a closet?”

“No bet,” Gia said, shaking her head. “They’re clueless enough that I don’t think anything else will work.”

“Hey,” he said, to remind them that he was there. Gia turned to him with a faint sneer and Emma didn’t look over.

“So Emma mentioned that you guys usually are busy on Friday night,” he said, trying to smile charmingly. “You’re dating Jake, right? Why don’t we double?”

Gia raised an eyebrow. “I’m not dating Jake, and I’m pretty sure Emma never agreed to go on a date with you.”

“Emma’s totally in!” he insisted.

“No, I’m not,” Emma said, glaring at him.

“Baby-”

“Stop calling her that.” Oh _shit_.

He took a shaky breath and smiled at Gia, who was glaring at him. “Listen-”

“Get out.” Gia’s voice was cold as ice. “Get out, do not come back, and don’t even think of contacting her again.”

“And what right do you have to dictate what she does?” he snapped, getting in close.

Gia smirked. “Where the fuck did you get me dictating anything for her? I don’t want to control Emma. Can’t say the same for you.”

“You don’t get it. Love is-”

Gia socked him in the gut.

“ _Jesus Christ_! What is _wrong_ with you?”

“If Gia ever went to someone to ask what loving me is like,” Emma said, cold as hell, “it wouldn’t be you. _Get out_.”

“How the fuck would she know?” he asked, rubbing his stomach. _Shit_ , she hit hard…

Gia turned around and kissed Emma full on the mouth. It was hot, but... _what the fuck_?

“Actually, this explains a lot,” Jake Holling said. “Also, hey asshole, they both asked you to get out. They don’t need backup, but they got it, and you don’t want to fight five-on-one.”

He turned to see Jake, Noah Carver, and Troy Burrows in the doorway. Troy was rolling his sleeves back and Noah was glaring. Jake wasn’t even looking at him.

“...Hi, guys,” Emma said sheepishly.

“Hey,” Troy said, nodding. Noah nodded as well.

“I made things awkward, didn’t I?” Jake asked. “I’m sorry.”

“No harm done,” Gia said. “Just, next time, take the ‘no.’ Don’t keep pushing. Life is not a romantic comedy.”

“I get that,” Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We’ve got practice,” Troy said, shouldering past him. “Need a hand with this guy?”

He turned to see Emma shake his head. “Leave him. He’s nothing.”

Troy nodded, and the five of them left. Emma’s hand slipped into Gia’s.

None of them looked back at him.


End file.
